


【EC】Illumination

by deteriorate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deteriorate/pseuds/deteriorate
Summary: Erik是孤独症患者，在大学里他没有一个朋友，除了Charles，但是Erik选择疏远Charles。





	

**Author's Note:**

> ※孤独症患者！Erik/人缘很好的学霸！Charles
> 
> ※感谢我轮卖给我梗TVT
> 
> ※非常多因为不了解和剧情需要的瞎编乱造。

>>>>>

 

“你在哪？”

“我在H01。”

“放学没约吧？”附带了一个奸笑的表情。

“没有。”

“那下课我去找你。”

 

 

“Erik, 你好了吗？”

Erik抬起头，把眼睛从书上扯开，Charles笑着站在他面前，低头看着他。Charles侧对着阳光，稍长的额发垂落下来，在他的右半张脸上投下一片阴影，那让他的眼睛越发的蓝，像是玻璃珠子一样剔透。

"Erik? " Charles伸出手在Erik眼前挥了挥，眉头微微皱起。

Erik一下回过神来，身子下意识往后退，椅子腿和地面摩擦发出短促的刺耳声音。他急忙回答Charles：“我好了。”然后猛的一下从抽屉里抽出书包，随便把书塞进去。他的动作太过焦急，书包的拉链头和包里的东西在金属桌子里磕磕碰碰。

Charles忍不住笑出声，说：“你不用这么急。”

“我、我没有。”Erik低下头，含含糊糊地说。他把书包甩到肩上，从一整条的桌椅里走出来，走到Charles身边。

Charles耸了耸肩，抬腿往外走，“那走吧。”

Erik跟在他后面，从后门出了教室。走廊并不是特别宽，他落后Charles一步，没有特意追上去。

楼梯上已经没有什么人了，Charles自然地往左跨了一步，停了一下，跟在他后面的Erik踩在了他右边的台阶上。

他们并肩走下楼梯。

Charles是个非常好的人。Erik想。

他们都不在学校住宿，会一起回家，因为他们住在同一个小区里。他们同一个班快进入第四个年头了，班上每一个人都知道Erik长得好看但是难相处。不是脾气不好的那种，而是孤僻的那种。Charles是唯一一个到现在还会和Erik来往的人。

回家的路上Erik通常不会主动说话——虽然他平时也不怎么说话，但Charles会不停地对Erik说话。Erik没有注意到或者根本不在意的一些八卦笑料，对Erik不知道的选修课老师的吐槽，更多是专业知识上的研究和问题。

Charles就是那种所有人都会想要成为的人。长的好看，成绩又好，性格温柔很好说话，也很风趣。他似乎从来不会埋怨Erik的沉默，在帮Erik补习的时候会耐心地给他讲了一遍又一遍。

Erik不认为自己配得上Charles的朋友这个称呼，但他甚至不知道怎么去拒绝Charles。

他像是一团洗不掉的污渍顽固地黏在Charles身上。

 

 

Charles接了个电话。

他提到了周末这个词，他说他周末有事。

周末Charles要去Erik家帮他补习。像其他人一样的学习方法帮不到Erik，他的语言表达能力也太差，只有Charles有耐心一遍又一遍地教他。

Erik目视前方，努力不去在意Charles在说什么。但他们站得那么近，他不可能突然变成聋子。

“我很抱歉Moira，下周我会补送礼物给你的。”

Moira是另一个专业的学生，大概除了Charles以外谁都知道她对他有意思，连Erik都能看出来。

Erik几乎能想象出来电话那头女生沮丧的表情。

那不关我的事。Erik想。

Charles又说了几句安慰的话，等Moira挂了电话才把手机又塞回口袋里。

他们又走了两步，Erik突然说：“我周末有事。”

Charles疑惑地转过头看他，说：“有什么事？”

Erik根本没想到Charles会追问，他也下意识转头看着Charles，又赶紧把头转回去，垂着头看路，“我……我要出门……”他想把舌头咬掉。他没有想好理由，因为他也完全不知道自己为什么要说谎。

Charles无奈地笑了一下，“所以你觉得我是那种会为了女孩儿丢下朋友的人。”他的语气很平静，但他知道Erik能听出来他在开玩笑，“如果你去我就去。”

“我去。”

“什么？”Erik的话完全出乎Charles的意料，“我对Moira的派对兴趣不大，都快要考试了。而且你也不用因为我勉强自己。”

Erik咬着下唇。他咬得很用力，转过头张嘴讲话的时候Charles看见他下唇一道印子，“我想去。”

Charles盯着他看。

 

 

Charles有一段时间没去过派对这种社交活动了，事实上他在大一的时候对这种狂欢活动来者不拒。他酒量很好鬼点子又多，喜欢和他一起玩的人太多了。但从大二上学期的最后几周开始他就很少去了，他在那个时候终于和Erik关系好到可以帮他补课了。Charles的课余时间都拿来围着Erik转。

而那个时候Erik的孤僻已经非常出名了，唯一接近他的大概只有学校里的野猫。

所以这是Erik从新生派对以来参加的第一个派对。

Erik对派对印象很差。很吵，很乱，充斥着酒精和性欲。Moira的派对气氛可能还没那么躁动，这和她的性格有关，但对于Erik来说还是难以承受。

不像Charles那么游刃有余。

Erik坐在角落里，手里拿着Charles给他要的果汁，Charles不放心他在这种地方喝酒，他也不想喝。Charles本来坐在他旁边，Erik把他赶走了，还好有别人也一直想叫Charles去玩，也算是帮了Erik的忙。他有自知之明，他连话都说不好。

但他还是一直盯着Charles看。

Charles坐在一个圈子里，他和派对的女主角是中心，他们欢声笑语不断。

Erik觉得Charles笑起来很好看。不是说他和Erik在一起的时候不会笑，但是不会笑得那么用力。

Charles很适合这种场合。Erik想。

“嘿，壁花先生。”

Erik还抱着果汁喝，一只手突然在他眼前晃了晃，他猛地抬起头，疑惑地看着面前披着金色长卷发的陌生女性。

这女生笑得很甜，很自来熟地直接在Erik旁边坐下。Erik被她吓了一跳，下意识往另一边缩了一下。

“怎么不去跳跳舞？你看起来可不是壁花的类型啊，一个人？”

Erik低下头没有理她。他想这个女生大概不是他们学校的，至少不是他们学院的，不然不会不知道Erik这个人。

“第一次来？没和女生说过话吗？”那女生还坚持不懈地和Erik搭话。她已经侵入到Erik的安全范围太多了，这让Erik感到很不舒服。而同一时刻凑到这个小角落的其他人实在不知道该算是给Erik帮忙还是添乱。

在酒吧里办派对气氛够热，但缺点是谁都可以加入。

“美女，这家伙可不是什么好货，不如来跟我们喝一杯更好。”说话的人和Erik同班，向来和Erik不对付。

那女生转头去看Erik，他仍旧是低着头不想理会任何人的样子，“你们认识他？”她转回头翘起腿，把手肘压在大腿上，托腮看着那几个男人。

那男人用嘲讽的语气说：“谁不认识Charles的跟屁虫？”他旁边的人附和般地笑起来。

“而你们这些家伙就是应声虫。”女生耸了耸肩，鄙夷地看着他们。

“他就是个傻子，谁都不理。”说话的男人笑起来实在有些猥琐，“你不如直接骑在他身上，他兴许会给你点反应。”

那女生冷下脸，说：“骑他也好过骑你。”

那男人的脸马上黑了，当下就要发作，这时突然一个声音插进来，Erik听出来那是Charles的声音。

“我妹妹冒犯到你们了吗？”

那几个人都转过身去，Erik和那女生也都往前看，Charles站在那儿，脸上有一抹不知道是酒气蒸腾还是灯光映射出的红。他人长得并不高大，但站的很直，嘴唇扬起而眼睛里没有笑意。

“哦Charles……”那男人开始有些退让的意思，“我不知道这是你妹妹……”

“那可以让我和我妹妹还有朋友聊会吗。”尽管是问句，Charles的语气却很肯定。

“你随意。”那男人强装平静地说，他显然不想和Charles正面对上，离开了。

Charles看着他走远，再转过头来已经是一副沮丧的样子。他走过去对着他妹妹挥挥手，没等她反应过来就挤在她和Erik中间坐下。原本坐着的两人都赶紧往两边坐才挪出一个位置给Charles，那女生还好，Erik都快贴墙上了。

Charles大概是真的有点醉了，完全没注意到Erik憋屈的坐法。他偏过头看着Erik，眼皮微微垂下，不像刚刚为了增加气势而睁得大大的那样，显得有些可怜，“我很抱歉Erik，我不知道那个混蛋会因为Raven来找你的茬。”

Erik茫然地看着Charles，摇了摇头。

Charles不知道是懂没懂Erik的意思，又把头转到另一边，对着那女生说：“Raven，你还不应该来这种地方，你不能喝酒。”他表现得像是个控制欲强大的哥哥，或者说他就是。

Raven敷衍地点着头，说：“我只是对你的小男朋友很感兴趣。”

“什么？”Charles被Raven吓得一下子清醒过来，下意识去看Erik。Erik脸上依旧没什么表情，但嘴巴微微张着，大概也是很惊讶。

Charles有一瞬间的慌乱，但很快又平静了下来。他叹了一口气，对Raven说：“Erik是我的朋友，你别乱说话。”又转过头对Erik说：“Erik，这是我妹妹Raven，你不用太在意她说的话。”

Raven又探出头来说了些什么乱七八糟的话，Charles干脆用手挡着她，和她争论着。但是Erik没听到他们在说什么，周围那么吵，他什么都听不到。

不断变幻着的绚丽灯光映射在他眼底、Charles的侧脸上，显得那么怪异。Erik看着Charles坐在他旁边表情平静的样子，用和平时一样的语气和他说话，不在意他的沉默。Erik看他有些迷糊的蓝眼睛，看他脸颊上酒气氤氲出的红晕，看他舔得湿润的嘴唇，看他的灵魂。

Erik突然站了起来。

Charles和Raven都被他吓了一跳，Charles问他怎么了，伸手想去抓他的袖子。Erik却抬脚往外走，Charles没抓住他。

Erik面无表情地从挡在他面前的狂欢着的人群中挤过去，他的听觉突然又恢复了，他听到了轰鸣的音乐声，听到了男男女女的欢笑声，听到了他身后Charles在喊他的名字。

他没有停下，疾步走出了酒吧，新鲜的空气包围了他。他有些茫然，他不想回家，他无处可去。他可以走得很快，他也可以跑，但他没有方向。

Charles从酒吧里追出来扯住他的衣服。

他没有Erik那么高大，人缘又好，出来的路上一定有人会拦着他想和他跳舞，所以他的卷发大概会有些凌乱，衣服也没有那么整齐，但还是会很好看。Erik背对着Charles，任凭他怎么拽都不肯转身，但他在心里偷偷想象着Charles现在的样子。

Charles尝试绕到Erik面前，但Erik拧着身子坚决不看他。他没办法，只能紧紧地抓住Erik背后的布料，唯恐他又突然跑掉。酒意让他的脑子没有平日那么清醒，追出来完全是条件反射。现在追到了，想张嘴又不知道该说什么，Erik也如他一贯地沉默着。两个人就这么僵持着，诡异的安静围绕着他们。

人们走进走出，有漠不关心的，也有用好奇的眼神看着他们的。在这种尴尬的时刻，Charles的手机铃声突然响了，那段音乐Erik熟到都能背了，他听了太多次了。

Charles没有接电话，但他像是突然找回了说话的能力。他对Erik说：“你不喜欢这种地方我们就回家吧。”

Erik张开嘴又闭上。他想说不是，但他就是不喜欢。

Charles等不到他的回应，手不自觉的攥得更紧，拉扯着那可怜的衣服。他小心翼翼地说：“我们回家好吗？”

Erik的手握成了拳头，青筋浮现了出来。他觉得自己的喉咙像是被哽住了，但他的话说的那么流畅、声音那么清楚。

他说：“你为什么要缠着我。”

他听到Charles从喉咙里发出的一声悲鸣般的哽咽，肩膀处紧绷的感觉消失了。

他说：“我要回家了。”

衬衫的布料像流水一样从Charles手中流走。

 

 

Erik知道到底是谁缠着谁。

 

 

Erik的期末没有考好，他有好几门需要补考。

假期他一个人在家，摊开书复习。书上的单词都像在无声地嘲笑他，Charles在空白的地方留下的注释刺痛了他的眼睛，他只能把书合上。

所有人都不理解Erik，只有Charles愿意尝试着去理解，结果只会是Charles也成为所有人。

门铃突兀地响了起来。

Erik没有反应，他像是没有听到一样。

门铃响了三次才终于安静下来。

有人用门外的备用钥匙打开了门，Erik只告诉了一个人那把钥匙的存在。他转过椅子，死死地盯着自己的房门。

他的门被打开，Charles站在门口看着他。

 

 

开学后Erik总算是过了补考。

 

 

Erik开始学会找各种各样的理由来告诉Charles，他不能和他一起回家不能让他给自己补课了。那些理由够不够真实或者Charles到底相不相信都不重要，Charles总会退让的。

想要疏远一个人是那么的容易。

Erik把更多的时间花在图书馆里，他看不懂那些故事的内涵、不理解书里那些人的情感。但他可以一遍又一遍地看，直到看懂为止，他不需要Charles耐心的讲解。

睡不着的时候，他会翻出手机看Charles的脸书主页和推特。没有人知道他的账号，他们认为Erik不会花时间在社交软件上。事实上Erik的确不会，但他在决定离Charles远一点之后就开始用了。他自己的主页一片空白，他没有什么好说的，他只是为了看看Charles。

因为他不敢接近Charles，不敢看他。但他现在可以通过网络知道Charles在和谁玩，Charles在哪里玩，Charles对什么话题感兴趣，Charles有什么烦恼，Charles在想什么，Charles喜欢谁。

Charles有那么多朋友，Erik不算什么。Charles也不应该为了迁就Erik放弃那么多的朋友。

Erik知道自己做得很对。

他是对的。

 

 

Charles在脸书的状态始终是单身。

 

 

Erik回到了独来独往的状态。临近毕业，学业越来越繁重，Erik学得格外艰难。这让他忙得喘不过气来，也让他无暇去想学习以外的事和人。

但他依旧会抽空看看Charles的推特。Charles也很少出去玩了，更新的频率明显减少。这段时间他发的推多数都是在推荐一些复习或者拓展用的书目和资料，还会贴心地附上在图书馆的编号或者网址。他推荐的Erik都看了，很多同级的或者是后辈都留言表示感谢，Erik连点赞都不敢。

他们之间的联系就仅此而已了，还是只有一方知晓的单向接触。专业必修课上Erik会看到Charles，他还是那么好看，会和身边不同的人聊天。他总是坐在最中间，Erik在后排的角落里——他足够高又总是直挺挺地坐着，坐在前面会被人抱怨。

以前他会坐在Charles旁边的座位上，如果有人说他坐得太高，Charles会圆滑地帮他道歉，没有人会不接受Charles的道歉。Charles会对Erik说：“你能提醒我坐直，这对我的脊背很好。”

Erik又光明正大地看了Charles一眼——不会有人发现的，他看见Charles的背挺得那么直。

 

 

后来他们就毕业了。

 

 

Charles转发了Raven的推。Erik记得她，Charles的妹妹。

Raven的头像是化妆成蓝皮肤的自拍。她发了一张机票的照片，目的地伦敦，登机人是Charles Xavier。

Charles要离开这里了。

Raven的配字是“你要去多少个地方我就得有多少份手信”。

Charles的转发里则写了：“你要买穷你哥哥”。

Erik在评论里找到了答案，基于Charles的优异成绩和对学术的热爱，他应聘到的那家研究室决定让他到世界各个有名的研究室去考察，第一站是伦敦。

隔着一个大西洋，五个小时的时差，6000公里的直线距离。

Erik把自己整个人埋进柔软的被窝里，看着天花板好一会儿，翻过身，面朝下趴着。他的脸压在枕头上，鼻头被挤压变形，气流的进出变得困难，让他感到窒息。

他觉得头皮发麻，觉得全身发痒，觉得自己是废物。

Erik Lehnsherr是个废物。

 

 

后来Erik在他父亲的公司里找了个工作，可以让他一整天都只对着电脑不用和别人交流的工作。

他有个私人邮箱，但他从来不用，除了群发的垃圾邮件还会有什么？他就将这个邮箱作为工作邮箱，上司会把任务和要求用邮件发给他，而他只用回复收到就可以了。

有一天Erik在自己的邮箱列表里看见一封奇怪的邮件，一连串上司发来的工作邮件中突兀地夹杂了一封无主题的邮件。他第一反应是垃圾邮件，点选了删除。

在按下确认的前一秒，他看到发件人的邮箱地址，整个人震了一下，邮件已经消失了。

他的脸色一下子变得很难看，但很快又恢复过来，点开了回收站，将那封邮件复原。

他点开邮件，一张伦敦眼的照片首先刷新出来，他往下滑，照片下面写着：“很像你。”

Erik不懂这是什么意思。

但他很想笑一下。他告诉自己不要想太多了，但他笑了。

 

 

后来Charles还发了很多奇奇怪怪地方的照片给他，但他再没发过像第一封那样让Erik不明白的短句子。他会写一些生活上的琐事，写一些离奇得让人不敢相信的传说，写一些新学到的前沿事物，就和他们一起回家聊天（严格来说不能称之为聊天，毕竟只有Charles一个人在说）时的那种感觉一样，Erik没有察觉到他在收到Charles的邮件时自己会有开心的情绪，他还是很害怕回复、害怕说错话，但邮件有一个好的地方——你可以反复修改自己的回复，可以不用看到对方的脸或者让对方看到自己的脸。

Erik通常会在临睡前回复Charles。他不会放任自己在工作时分心，只能在下班后用好几个小时去思考怎么回复，用Google查找得体的词语、搜索Charles说的典故和新名词。他突然很后悔没有认识其他人，好让他可以询问怎么回复邮件才不会令对方误解和讨厌。

他在得到Charles的回复时会很开心，思考怎么回复时会很焦虑，发出回复的邮件时会很后悔，收到新邮件时会躲进厕所里缓解过快的心跳。

他这样就知足了。

他也很久没有去看Charles的脸书和推特了。他不敢，他怕哪天会看到Charles改了状态。

 

 

毕业一年的时候，他们班搞了个聚会。

Erik没有去，也没有人会想到邀请他。

他待在家里，周六的早上，天气很好，昨天晚上他睡得很好，所以他没有起床。

但他醒着。他拿着手机，解锁了又看着桌面慢慢变暗然后自动锁屏。

不知道解了多少次锁，Erik终于点开了一个文件夹，按下推特的图标。

那个图标变得虚幻又变成白光蔓延到整个屏幕，登录界面还没出来，他的手机突然猛烈地震动起来。

Erik吓了一跳，没拿稳手机，那块巴掌大的机器摔在枕头上又滑了下去。Erik拿起来看，是一个陌生的号码，熟悉的名字。

Charles. 

他有多久没听到过Charles的声音了？

Erik的手有些发抖，他按下接听，把手机放在耳边，下意识屏住了呼吸。

“你在哪？”

Charles的声音听不出什么感情，很平静，背景音很嘈杂，人声和电子声混合在一起。

“我……”Erik突然坐起来，深呼吸了一下，说：“我在家，你呢。”

“等会有约吗？”

“没有。”Erik有些不明所以。

“嗯，那你来机场接我吧，我回来了。”

 

>>>>>Fin


End file.
